sammersfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Top 25 Most Anticipated List
1. Justice League Batman v Superman was the most anticipated movie of my lifetime, with only the Justice League having a chance to top it. Unfortunately, BvS was a disappointment (even if the extended version is actually a good movie) and my faith in Warner Bro's and DC is at an all time low. Still...it's the fucking Justice League, nothing compares. Hype Factor: 10/10 '' ''Actual Score: 8.2 2. Power Rangers When I heard that the Power Rangers would be getting a movie in 2017 I chuckled, then let out a depressed sigh. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was one of my favorite childhood TV shows but it seemed like a Michael Bay type cash grab. The casting gave me hope but the trailer was what really intrigued the hell of the out me. Breakfast Club meets Chronicle? Count me in. Hype Factor: 9.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.8 3. Beauty and the Beast All I needed to hear was the epic modified version of Prologue to get hooked. Emma Watson looks like a fantastic Belle and if they can recapture even a little of the original's magic this will be one of my favorite movies of the year. Hype Factor: 9.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 9.4 4. Wonder Woman Gal Gadot took a lot of shit when she was cast as Wonder Woman because she was too skinny (aka small tits) to play the character and hadn't really shown much as an actress. Her biggest role to date was as eye candy in a few Fast and Furious movies. Then she showed up in BvS and knocked it out of the park. She's hot as fuck and totally looks the part of the character now. Throw in a great trailer, someone other than Zack Snyder directing and I'm sold. Hype Factor: 9.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.9 5. John Wick: Chapter 2 Considering one of the awards here is named after the original, it's no surprise this ranks high on my list. I remember seeing the trailers for the original and thinking it would be garbage. Then one day when I was bored I checked it out online and was blown away. Now it's one of my favorite movies ever, hopefully it doesn't undergo sequelitis. Hype Factor: 9.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 9.5 6. Star Wars: Episode VIII Probably not as high as it would be on most lists but I'm still pretty pumped for this one. The Force Awakens was great upon first viewing but kind of fell apart when rewatched. It did its part to bring back excitement for the franchise but now they need to go away from the safe route (like essentially remaking episode 4) and take Star Wars in a whole new direction. Hype Factor: 9/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.4 7. Kong: Skull Island King Kong vs Godzilla is one of the only movies I can see challenging Batman vs Superman in terms of pure excitement for me to watch. I'm far bigger fan of the latter but Kong is pretty cool himself. The trailer looked great, it boasts a star-studded cast and Kong looks terrifying. They just have to put it all together and make it work. I really enjoyed the 2005 version so I have high hopes for this. Hype Factor: 8.5/10 '' Actual Score: 7.0'' 8. Spiderman: Homecoming I fully expect this to be one of my three favorite movies of the year next year. Marvel is proven and they aren't going to screw up their most popular property after finally reclaiming it. Tom Holland already stole the show in Civil War and will likely do so again here. I have just seen way too many mediocre Spiderman movies to truly get super excited and the trailer was just solid. Hype Factor: 8/10 '' ''Actual Score: 8.4 9. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Pirates 2 is probably one of my ten favorite movies ever. Pirates 1 was really good, and Pirates 3, though it lagged behind a little, had a few memorable moments I'll rewatch for years to come. Javier Bardem is one of the greatest villain actors ever and with the added motivation to make up for the crap that was Pirates 4 I'm really excited to see where this goes. Hype Factor: 8/10 '' Actual Score: 7.0'' 10. Logan Song aside, the first Logan trailer was pretty mediocre. It didn't look like an X-Men or Wolverine movie at all. Still it's hard to imagine Hugh Jackman not going out with a bang after one of the most beloved runs as a character ever. Plus...hurt. Hype Factor: 8/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.3 11. War for the Planet of the Apes Hype Factor: 8/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.4 12. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Hype Factor: 7.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.4 13. The Belko Experiment Hype Factor: 7.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.5 14. Kingsman: The Golden Circle Hype Factor: 7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 8.4 15. The Fate of the Furious Hype Factor: 7/10 '' ''Actual Score: 8.0 16. Thor: Ragnorak Hype Factor: 6.5/10 '' Actual Score: 7.4'' 17. Pitch Perfect 3 Hype Factor: 6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.3 18. Baywatch Hype Factor: 6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.7 19. Lego Batman Hype Factor: 6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 7.7 20. Cars 3 Hype Factor: 6.5/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.4 21. Blade Runner 2049 Hype Factor: 6/10 '' Actual Score: N/A'' 22. Captain Underpants Hype Factor: 6/10 '' ''Actual Score: 6.7 23. Alien: Covenant Hype Factor: 5.5/10 '' Actual Score: 6.5'' 24. Friday the 13th Hype Factor: 5.5/10 '' Actual Score: N/A'' 25. XXX: Return of Xander Cage Hype Factor: 5.5/10 '' Actual Score: 6.1'' Movies I definitely won’t see: Annabelle 2, Saw: Legacy, World War Z 2 Category:List